Harry Potter & Percy Jackson: The Rebellion
by pondiful
Summary: Witches, wizards, campers and hunters must join together to help each other defeat their enemies. But Harry and Percy can't get along. Will they ever figure things out? R&R HP&OOTP with PJ&TO:The Titan's Curse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.

**A/N: **So, we had this project in Media Literacy and we had to make a movie poster, about a book or made by ourselves. A friend and I thought about a crossover between Harry P and Percy J. So we did, and we ended up by a crappy movie poster. XD Well, not THAT crappy. But it didn't look very good. So exactly mines was titled "The Rebellion" because it is set on HP & The Order of the Phoenix and PJ & TO: The Titan's Curse. So, yeah, hope you enjoy.

Harry Potter stared up at the light blue coloured sky, listening to the booming sounds of the reporters from the Dursley's living room. Hoping to hear anything about mysterious cloaked-mean and anonymous murders. He listened, hearing his Uncle Vernon's hoarse voice call out from inside. "Glad to see the boy's stopped trying to butt in. Where is he anyways?" "I don't know. Not in the house." Her Aunt Petunia's shrill voice replied. He sighed, trying to keep his mind off of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's insults about "his lot". Moments passed until a loud crash somewhere near him. He turned around to see a cat run away from under a parked car. From inside, he heard Aunt Petunia's usual shrieks and a glass breaking. Harry stood up fast and drew his wand. His head hit the living room window. Harry shook his head, trying to get the pain away from his head. His uncle came up to him and grabbed him by his t-shirt collar. "Put-that-thing-away-before-someone-sees-it!" he shouted. His aunt came up to Harry. Together, they both seriously asked questions. As if there had been serious crime and that Harry was the suspect. He tried to say something worthwhile believable. But fooling the Dursleys was hard work. As if they can read minds.

Percy tried to contact Grover through their empathy links. _GROVER! APPLES! TIN CANS! GET YOUR FURRY GOAT BEHIND HERE AND BRING SOME HEAVILY ARMED FRIENDS!_The woods responded to Dr. Thorn's commands. Percy inhaled the fresh air of the sea. He could feel the waves moving calmly back and forth. Percy and the Di Angelos faced Dr. Thorn. "The package-it is ready to deliver." he told a small phone. What? A walkie-talkie, really? Percy thought. Percy turned to a confused Bianca and a scared Nico. He looked over at the sea. _GROVER! COME TO ME!_Percy thought, his head was hurting from doing all this linking. Dr. Thorn stood there, watching Percy think. "I would kill you before you reach the water." he said, laughing. "You do not realize who I am, do you?" he asked the three of them. No, duh. Percy told himself. He hasn't even introduced what kind of monster he is. Another missile, narrowly missing Percy's right ear. A swishing movement from behind him...like a tail. "Who wants us?" Bianca asked, hiding the fear in her voice. "Because of you think you'll get a ransom, you're wrong. We don't have a family. Nico and I..." she trailed off. "we've got no one bu each other." Dr. Thorn made a face. "Aww, do not worry, little brats. You will be meeting my employer soon enough. Then you will have a brand-new family." he told them. Percy thought; "Luke," he said. "You're working for Luke." he finished through gritted teeth. "The General?" he asked Dr. Thorn. Who the heck is that? Percy noticed that he said it in a French accent. They all turned to a direction of sound of a chopping helicopter blades coming closer as it got louder. "Where are yo taking us?" Nico asked, he looked like he's about to run and hide. "You should be honored, boy! You have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like that silly game you play with cards and dolls." Nico's facial expression changed. "They're not dolls! They're figurines! And you can take your great army-" Dr. Thorn snapped at Nico. "we have many monster mouths to feed. The Great Stirring is underway!" Percy looked confused, but he kept talking, trying to think of a plan to get away from here, unharmed. Dr. Thorn smiled evilly. "The stirring of monsters... The one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus!" Bianca looked calm, "Okay. He's completely nuts." "We have to jump off the cliff" he told her quietly. Bianca looked at him with those brown eyes. "Oh, nice idea! You're completely nuts, too."

Harry absent-mindedly walked to Magnolia Crescent then into Magnolia Road. 2 years ago, Harry had ran away from home after blowing up his Aunt Marge. And here was where he first met Sirius Black as an animagus. He opened the gate of the park, and walked to the swings. He sat down quietly, one hand on the metal handles. At some point, he could hear murmuring, but he didn't pay much attention to it. The subject Voldemort is back was all he could think of. His godfather; Sirius Black and Professor Dumbledore had told him to keep a clean profile. As the Minister of Magic; Cornelius Fudge hasn't and will not believe that Lord Voldemort is back…once again. Here I am, keeping quiet. Not trying to warn the whole wizarding world that Voldemort is back, he thought to himself. Suddenly, Dudley and his gang entered the park. They didn't notice Harry at all, since all of them were talking and snickering at each other. Harry knew that they must have beat up another 10-year-old or someone younger than that. He stared at them, saying nothing. "Bye, Big D!" "See ya, Big D!" his "friends" called. Now all was left was Harry and Dudley. Harry made a sound and Dudley turn around quickly. "Oh," he said, keeping a straight face. "It's you." "Since when did you become "Big D", then?" Harry asked his cousin. "Shut up" was the response. "How about "Popkin" and "Ickle Diddykins"?" he asked him playfully. "Shut-your-face." Was all Dudley could manage from his anger. They talked for a while, about Dudley beating up a 16-year-old and such, until his fat mentally spoiled cousin crossed the line. "I hear you last night," he said, a smirk in his face. "Talking in you sleep. Moaning." Harry stared at Dudley, shocked."What'd you mean?" he demanded his cousin. Dudley laughed and said in a high pitched voice "Don't kill Cedric! Don't kill Cedric." Harry's heart was beating fast. "Who's Cedric-your boyfriend?" he asked him.

An invisible force pushed Percy and the Di Angelos to the ground. Annabeth, Percy thought. Dr. Thorn's first missile harmlessly zipped above their heads. Thalia and Grover advanced from behind, Thalia with her shield, Aegis and Grover with his reed pipes. Dr. Thorn twitched when he saw Thalia with her lightning spear and shield. "FOR ZEUS!" she yelled and attacked Dr. Thorn. Thalia rolled to the left when Dr. Thorn set aside her spear. His hands turned to an orange paw. He slashed Thalia's shield, sparks flying. The helicopter got louder and louder. Dr. Thorn shot a volley of missiles at Thalia and Percy saw how he did it. He had a leathery, scorpion like tail that bristled and spikes at the tip. Thalia fell down, dodging and hiding herself in front of Aegis. Grover put his reed pipes to his lips and played a song that sounded like a melody pirates would listen to. Grass came out of the snow and wrapped themselves at Dr. Thorn. He roared and changed into a large lion, still keeping his human face. His tail whipped deadly thorns in every direction. "A Manticore!" Annabeth yelled, now visible. Bianca stared at the three in awe. "Who are you people? And what it that?" she asked, while Nico blabbed on about a manticore having three thousand attack power and plus five to saying throws. Percy looked at him, shaking his head. Nico shrugged. Dr. Thorn clawed Grover's magic weeds to shreds and turned to Grover. "Get down!" Annabeth screamed, pushing the Di Angelos flat on the snow. Percy hit his wristwatch and a metal plating spiraled out into a thick bronze shield. The thorns hit Percy's shield, and with the strong impact with it, they dented the metal. "Oh come on!" he muttered to himself. Grover landed next to him. "Yield!" "NEVER!" Thalia screamed as she charged the monster. The helicopter appeared out of the mist, it's light blinded Thalia and the monster swatted it's tail to her direction and Thalia flew across the field. Percy thought there was no way they were going to defeat this monster, until a call of a hunting horn blew across the woods.

Harry couldn't control it; he pointed his wand straight at Dudley. Dudley's face showed fear, but he was trying hard to keep a straight face. "Point that thing somewhere else!" "Don't you ever talk about me like that again!" They yelled at each other multiple times. But something changed about the night. Clouds swirled in a circular motion, dark and grey. The park's temperature got colder. The breeze turned to a howling cold wind. They both looked at each other…then ran up to Magnolia Road when they got stopped by a hooded creature. Dudley, desperate to get out of here ran straight to the dementor. "DUDLEY! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT, IDIOT!" Harry yelled. The dementor pushed Dudley to the wall, shrivelled hands around his neck. "DUDLEY! WHAT EVERY HAPPENS, KEEP-YOUR-MOUTH-SHUT!" He yelled again, hoping that Dudley heard it. He drew his wand and shouted "Lumos!" He pointed towards the dementor sucking his cousin's soul. But another one was coming, and it was going on Harry's direction. "Expecto Patronum!" he yelled through the howling wind and Dudley's painful gasping and screams. Harry turned to the second dementor and screamed "Expecto Patronum!" as loud as he can. Blue misty light appeared at the tip of his wand, then disappeared. He closed his eyes shut, thinking. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he yelled. An enormous stag formed by blue misty fluid, it charged towards the Dudley's dementor. The other one was a step away. He backed up, and pointed his wand at the other. With the dementor, the stag chased the other until the end of the alleyway and dissolved to mist. Harry turned to Dudley, who looked severely ill, ready to vomit. Footsteps echoed at the end of the alleyway. Mrs. Figg, Harry's cat obsessed sitter appeared. "Don't put it away, idiot boy! What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to kill Mundugus Fletcher!" she shrieked.

The manitcore stayed rooted to its place, growling at the direction of the horn. Percy turned around. Just as he did, an arrow flew across to the manitcore, almost hitting Percy's left cheek. The manticore growled again. He raised his tail and a volley of deadly spikes shot towards the woods. A dozen or more silver arrows shot back, hitting almost every part of the manticore's body. Silver arrows hitting thorns and splitting them in half. Percy must be hallucinating. No one, even Apollo's kids can shoot that accurate. Percy uncapped Riptide and swung his sword on the manticore. The manticore dodged and swatted his tail on Percy's face. Percy raised his shield, it was so hard that Percy fell on his butt. He tried standing up, but stayed on the ground when he heard more swooshing sounds above his head. Annabeth yelled, "The Hunters!" Percy turned around. A dozen of girls all together, bows and arrows on each hands. Percy saw Thalia making a face. One of them stepped forwards. She had a silver circlet braided onto her long black hair, an upturned nose and coppery skin. "Permission to kill, my lady?" she asked. She kept her eyes on the manticore. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It's against the Ancient Law!" the monster wailed. A girl, maybe younger, said "Not so". She had auburn hair that was neatly placed in a ponytail and silvery yellow eyes. Percy was strongly reminded of the moon. She looked at the older girl with the circlet. "Zoë, permission granted." The manticore charged towards Percy and Thalia. Annabeth screamed. The girl named Zoë called out, "Get back half-blood! Get out of the line of fire!" Annabeth jumped to the manticore's back and drove her knife to it's neck. The monster howled in pain and turned in circles. "Fire!" Zoë said. "NO!" Percy tried to tell them, but the hunters shot arrows at the manticore. Not one single arrow hit Annabeth. "This is not the end!" the manticore yelled. With Annabeth still on it's back, it jumped down the cliff. "Annabeth!" Percy yelled. He tried to run, but the helicopter must have a plan on this, too. The hunters scattered just as tiny holes appeared on the ground. The auburn haired hunter looked up. "Mortals are not allowed to witness my hunt." She raised her hand at the helicopter and it exploded to...a flock of birds. Ravens, maybe. The Hunters advanced on us. "You." Zoë said, throwing a disgusted look at Thalia. "Zoë Nightshade." Thalia growled. She looked at every single on of us. "Four half-bloods and a satyr, my lady." Auburn haired girl nodded. "Chiron's campers." Percy protested to save Annabeth, but auburn haired girl said that she was "beyond help". She looked at Percy. "I am Artemis. Goddess of the Hunt."

**A/N: **It sounds exactly like the first chapters of both books, but I'm going to skip some chapters so you guys can read all the fun. D: I'm sorry if I screwed up some of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello people of fanfiction. .Back. And I'm currently editing this story, so, if I accidentally ruin some part in it, forgive me. DX **

**Meh, kay, see you at the end of the chapter! X) **

Percy was lying down in his bunk, staring at his cabin's ceiling. He had dreamed about Annabeth in danger, stuck somewhere underground, and Luke was responsible for it. He closed his eyes and sighed. The weird thing is that he also saw an image, a teenage boy who looked like him. Messy jet-black hair, green eyes behind those taped round glasses...and a lightning bolt shaped scar. Percy had no idea who this boy was, but he felt that he was important. Like there was a connection between the both of them. There was a loud knock from outside and he tiredly stared at the door. He put in his sneakers and opened the door. Grover was standing there, wearing his usual "I'm-scared-face." eating something that must have been a handle of a chair.

"What's up? It's-"

"Chiron needs to talk to all of us." he said, biting his lower lip.

Percy raised his eyebrows looking curious and confused. He walked out with Grover to the dining pavilion.

* * *

><p>His parents, Mrs. Weasley crying over a dead Kreacher, Ron and Hermione wearing crowns and Harry walking to an unknown corridor ending up on a locked door. A boy about his age who looked like him with black hair and sea-green eyes. Images flickered and scenes played. Harry sat bolt upright, his scar hurting, again. He looked at Ron who was already dressed.<p>

"...better hurry up. Mum's going ballistic. Says we're gonna miss the train..." Ron said, then Mrs. Weasley's voice filled the whole house.

"What's happened down there?" Harry asked, hearing Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George and Ginny yelling.

"Fred and George bewitched their trunks and accidentally went straight for Ginny." Ron answered, getting up from the bed and walking to the door just as Hermione barged in when Harry was just finishing dressing up, with Hedwig on her shoulder and Crookshanks and an envelope on her arms, informing Harry about her parents' mail and asking if Ginny's alright.

"WILL YOU ALL GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE?" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the foot of the stairs.

Hermione jumped and rushed downstairs. Ron's head popped up and turned to Harry.

"See you downstairs, mate." and with that he, too, ran downstairs.

Harry took Hedwig's cage and his trunk and went downstairs. Ready to get escorted to King's Cross Station.

* * *

><p>All of the campers from every single cabin were there, even the hunters. Percy headed to the Poseidon table with Grover. Chiron was talking to Mr. D, with his usual leopard hawaiian shirt and shorts and his diet coke. Percy stared at the Athena table. No Annabeth. It seemed so unusual not seeing her beside her siblings, talking about this and that that Percy never really cared about. He sighed, and Grover patted his back.<p>

"Silence, please." Chiron's voice boomed.

Everyone went silent, turning their attention to him.

"Now that all of you are here, it's time to get to business. Firstly, there will be no quests, exception for the Artemis' rescue."

Everyone groaned and whined. No quests. What was the point of Camp Half Blood now? Zoe and Bianca's faces were blank , trying no to show that they will be leading the quest for Artemis' rescue. For once, Percy wished he wasn't a boy; just to save Annabeth… and Artemis.

"You all will be sent somewhere you never knew existed." Chiron said.

"But why?" Elizabeth Frost from the Athena cabin asked. She looked exactly like Annabeth, except for her red-orange hair.

"Because...they need our help," he turned towards Percy who had his brows together to show that he is very confused.

"And we need theirs."

Everyone and I mean, everyone exchanged looks.

"I don't understand." Percy muttered, turning to Grover who shrugged his shoulders.

"You're all going whether you like it or not." Mr. D piped up.

The whole camp went bonkers and everyone else was complaining.

"What? But, you know campers and hunters aren't friends!"

"Hang on, that would mean disaster, Mr. D!"

"Silence!" Chiron half-yelled from his wheelchair.

"But, are we all seriously going? I mean, this could be a quest, not all of us can go." Percy asked curiously, he didn't exactly know what Chiron was planning.

Everyone turned his or her attention to Percy.

"Peter Johnson, how many times do we have to say that everyone is going and that this is not a quest?" Mr. D. asked, his back to his chair and waving his hands. "There isn't much going on, this isn't all about you, Johnson."

Percy's confused look turned to anger. All of this isn't about him, but he needed Annabeth, obviously. He can't just abandon her and go to some place that he didn't know about. He was about to ask Chiron about this, but was interrupted by a rushed instruction.

"You all have 20 minutes to pack up and reach Thalia's pine before we leave."

* * *

><p>It took twenty minutes for Harry and his team to reach King's Cross on foot. Harry had to be escorted to King's Cross of course, due the state he was in. As he walked and searched for a compartment, he thought about how great it was going back. Since the day that Harry was informed for his hearing, Harry thought that his fourth year would be the last of his Hogwarts days. As the dog form of Sirius and Harry passed by students, he thanks Lee Jordan for complimenting his "dog". Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the rest eventually arrived without trouble. And after a few minutes, a warning whistle sounded and students still on the platform started to hurry up to the train. The train moved and Sirius happily chased the train until it gathered speed and Sirius was gone.<p>

"Shall we go get a compartment, then?" he asked Ron and Hermione.

Hermione turned red and Ron seemed to look away from him.

"We'll-er-well, Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage." Hermione said, trying to not sound rude or anything.

"Oh. Right, fine." Harry said. He was disappointed. But it was their job, he couldn't risk them of getting in trouble that early. Harry watched Ron and Hermione trail off to the prefect carriage. He then walked with his trunk and Neville and Ginny trailed behind him. Everything else was full, the only compartment without that much students was with the odd Ravenclaw girl; Luna Lovegood. Neville muttered something like "I don't want to disturb her." Trying to avoid the fact that we have to sit with her. Ginny laughed.

"Don't be silly! She's fine!" she opened the compartment door and pulled her trunk inside. Harry and Neville exchanged looks and reluctantly went in, settling down.

"Hi, Luna" Ginny said. "is it okay if we take these seats?"

If this was "Loony" Lovegood, it was loony enough just seeing her face. She had dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows and protuberant blue eyes. Her wand was stuck in her left ear and she was wearing a bottle cork for a necklace. She was also reading a magazine upside down. She looked at Neville then to Harry and nodded.

"Thanks" Ginny said with a smile. Harry looked at Luna, he didn't know what was wrong with her, she seemed pretty okay to be friends with. The fact that she was reading a book upside down and wearing a bottle cork for a necklace and weird fruit-like earring wasn't really bothering him.

"Ugh. Like, this is so heavy!" Grover complained. He was trying to push his trunk to their "compartment". It was large, compared to the ones they'd passed by. Percy thought it was the only one that students were not occupying to. He turned to Thalia and she shrugged.

"Maybe it's for us."

She placed her trunk beside the door and sat down. The others followed her example and placed their trunks everywhere. The Hermes kids found a useful thing about them rather than carrying stuff and placed in on the ground and sat on them.

"This is so big. It could one of the biggest closets ever!" Lyanna said, eyeing the room. Her sisters muttered in agreement. _Aphrodite girls._

The hunters were plopped on one side. Sharpening their arrows as it's the only thing they could do. Percy looked at his camp-mates. Travis and Connor Stoll were drawing on Abigail Carter's face. Clarisse La Rue was tying a bandanna on her hair while chatting with her brother. The Athena campers read the same book;Hogwarts; A and the other satyrs were eating. The room was filled with an awkward silence. It's like they didn't know each other, they were just there, sitting with their siblings doing their own thing. Percy was too bothered to be staring at them that he didn't hear footsteps and voices outside their room. Everyone's heads popped up and turned to the other direction of where they came from.

"I ztill cannot believe zis." A girl was saying.

She had a heavy French accent mixed with something else, like Australian.

"I just hope it's not another dragon or something like that." another said, this one had an English accent. Thalia scrunched up her face and placed one ear on the wall.

"A dragzon?"

"Well, that compartment is big."

"Yes, but if it waza dragzon, it'll be out of conztrol."

"'Mione! Come on, we're finding Harry!" another voice called out.

Silence. They were gone. Thalia turned to us and made a face. They had no idea what was going on at all.

It has been hours since they've arrived. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny headed towards the carriages together. Everyone else was sitted, except for Harry, who was eyeing the skinny, black, horse-like creature.

"Can you see them?" Harry asked.

"See what, Harry?" Hermione asked.

He pointed towards the creature.

"That-that thing." He stuttered.

Ron looked at him.

"You must be hallucinating, mate. Just get in the carriage."

Harry couldn't help staring at it as he sat down on his seat. Harry took his eyes off the creature and turned towards her friends. Luna was staring at the direction Harry had pointed.

"I can see them, too." she told Harry, eyes still on the creature. Then, she slightly tilted her head, so now she was facing Harry.

"You're just sane as I am." She said silently.

Ron looked like he was about to pass out from the insanity in the air. "Bloody hell. You both are mental."

Harry turned to Hermione who was craning her neck to see the view behind them. They all turned around and their eyes widened in surprise. Hagrid has been assisting students who had orange t-shirts and silvery clothing than their robes.

"Who are those?" Ginny asked. "They don't look English to me."

"Not in proper dress code." Hermione huffed.

"Maybe they didn't know where to go." Harry sighed. He, too, knew how it felt like to be new to Hogwarts, but it was pretty clear in the letter that you needed robes and they could have asked anyone from Diagon Alley.

"Must be muggles." Luna said dreamily.

Something was bothering Harry once again, though. As he turned around for one last look, he caught something that he'd seen before in a dream. A teenage boy who looked like his age, with black hair and sea green eyes had his hands on his pockets, fidgeting with something. Harry scrunched his eyebrows and made sure he saw the right person.

"What are you looking forward to this year, Harry. Harry?" Hermione asked, waving at hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh right, er- I really don't know. Hogwarts already has its surprises." He answered with a smile on his face. It was true and he couldn't wait for what was waiting for him.

**A/N: We meet again! XD **

**Ahaha, I hope you enjoyed this edited chapter. **

**Love, **

**HPtilltheveryend**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 3 edited! YESSS. Alright, I'm starting chapter 4, now. **

**See you at the end of the chapter! X)**

Percy and the campers and hunters followed a tall man, almost tall as the real size of a god with a bushy brown beard.

"I did'n even introduced meself!" he chuckled.

He turned around to all of them, those beetle black eyes piercing to theirs.

"'Am Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts and yer Care of Magical Creatures profess'r!" he stated then turned around and continued on leading them to the great big castle that was magnifying it in front of their eyes.

Percy wasn't listening to anything though. He was looking at the carriages most students were getting in. He noticed that invisible horses were pulling them to the castle; only they were going on another direction. He turned towards him and almost jumped in happiness when they were heading to the direction of small boats crossing the body of water that seemed like a huge lake. He turned around to the students again and noticed something peculiar. The boy with jet-black hair, round taped glasses and green eyes were staring back at him with a confused face. Percy wasn't quite sure what face it was he was showing to him. He couldn't perfectly see the lightning bolt shaped scar and blinked a few times before turning his head to Will Solace.

"Wait, you said your our professor to a subject called Care for Magical Creatures? Is that right? That's a class?" he asked, shocked.

Hagrid nodded.

"Ye learn 'bout creatures." He smiled at them. Percy had this feeling that he was very attached to these "creatures", but judging by his smile, he's kinda scared of not knowing what these "creatures" were.

He silently lead them to the boats and gave them instructions.

"A'right. Firs' off, six kids per boa'. The student a' the back holds the-er-uh, torch. B'careful, a'right? And don' worry 'bout falling, the Giant Squid hauls ye up."

The girls stared at him in shock.

"Giant Squid!?" Lyanna asked, and then she made an "ew" remark followed by a snort.

"I' won't kill, I can assure ye tha'"

Just as Percy realized, the boats were magical and they didn't need to row to make it move. The others gaped at the castle as they walked inside.

"Woah, that is huge." Thalia gasped beside me.

Hagrid led them to a long staircase until they were all waiting in front of a big French looking door.

"Woah. That's big!" Lucas Prescott exclaimed.

"Can we just stop with the "wow, that is big!" comments?" Travis asked, scratching his head.

"It's sounding really disturbing right now." Connor exclaimed, smiling.

"Ye wait here." Hagrid said nd with that, he was gone.

"Wait, where is he going?" Grover asked.

"What kind of professor is that? Leaves us in the middle of a big room without any instructions!" Silena screamed.

"Oh. You don't want Professor McGonagall to hear that, dear." A voice said.

They all turned around and saw 4 misty white people floating. Ghosts. Some girls screamed and shook in fear, hiding behind their brothers. But Percy and the rest stared at them as if they're something highly very amusing.

"About to get sorted?" A tall man said. He looked somewhere between his 30s. He wore a scruff around his neck.

"Sorted?" Percy asked. He turned around to look at the room they were about to enter in. Students in four long tables were all organized and old-looking wizards and witches sat in front.

"Uh, guys, I think-" Percy tried to say but the ghosts were taking over their conversations.

The ghosts seemed confused that they didn't know what being sorted meant, but changed their expressions.

"Don't worry!" one said. "You'll be fine! Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" she and the others walked or floated straight through the wall. Feet shuffling were heard from the bottom of the staircase. Thalia craned her neck to the foot of the stares and turned pale when she turned around. She looked like she was about to faint.

"More kids."

About 20 or more students went up the staircase. Nervous, trembling from fear, and 2 or 3 looked excited. Percy felt hot. His cheeks or his whole face was burning. Getting sorted? In front of these kids? And then Percy thought of the kids he saw inside the room they were all going to.

"Uh, there would be lots of more inside." Percy warned and with one disbelieving look at Percy, girls from the Aphrodite cabin fainted on que.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, Luna! I'll see you in class!" Ginny happily said, waving goodbye.<p>

"She's not that bad." Harry said. He hadn't known why he said it, but he just felt like it. The others stared at him with one eyebrow arched up.

"That's you, not us." Neville said, turning his head on his Mimbulus Mimbletonia. The plant that he's been babying since in the carriage.

"Mate, you both see what we don't see." Ron shrugged.

Harry gave him a glare and Ron shut off the subject. Professor Dumbledore didn't have much to say but "Let the Sorting begin." First years were sorted to various houses. By the end of it, Professor McGonagall didn't put the hat away as usually she did. She stayed rooted to her spot just as Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome back, students. But the sorting hasn't been finished. Please, if you all kindly listen to my explanation. I would feel very appreciated." He looked at our direction. He must have seen us talking, thought Harry.

"Mythology is an important thing, well not THAT important, is it?" He smiled. "As Voldemort has come back, we are all doing our best to try and find out where his death eaters are. They are increasing and it is much harder to find and defeat them. Some witches and wizards are too terrified of the dark wizard and flee away. Hogwarts students don't do that, do they?" All students nodded.

"Getting to the subject, helpful wizards and witches are decreasing and I figured out why don't we get some extra help? As I have said earlier, mythology." He smiled at all of them, Harry knitted his eyebrows, showing confusion. "Mythology is believable, just like our world. Magical and different. Children of the gods and goddesses are here to help us, as they also need our help. It is very complicated to explain, but I do hope you all understand. Now, may their sorting begin!"

The doors of the Great Hall opened and almost 20 - 60 kids were standing side by side in the middle of the room. They had orange t-shirts with the writing "Camp Half-Blood" in them, and a couple of other girls who were wearing silver attire. Mysteriously enough, they were carrying all sorts of weapons that wizards and witches don't usually use. Swords and daggers hanging on their hips, a whole quiver of arrows behind their backs with a bow, and all sorts of things no wizard has wielded. They didn't even have a single wand. Everyone else was scanning the half-boy half-goats of the crowd while Harry stayed focus on the same boy he saw outside. No sign of him.

"When I call your name, you will seat down on the stool and wait for the Sorting Hat to get you sorted." And with that, Professor McGonagall started the slightly bit unusual names.

Thalia didn't even bother to look at the hundreds of kids staring at them. There were too many of them and she felt worse than when she felt when she was driving Apollo's sun chariot a day ago.

"Grover…" Percy muttered.

Grover looked up at him, stopping to chew a tin can just to ask what he was so concerned about.

"What? You know what happens when I'm nervous." He stated as the old lady with a tight bun and green robes called out the names.

_What was her name again? Oh, right.. Professor McGonagall… is it? She looks like a kind of teacher Annabeth would love… Annabeth.. _

"Children of the Big Three. Grace, Thalia!"

Thalia and Percy sighed in unison; thank the gods that she was not mentioning their godly parent. She walked to the stool with a stiff back and sat down. Percy could feel her lightning blue eyes looking at him. The moment the Hat scrunched to look at Thalia's head, everyone gasped.

"Woah, it could talk!" Nico gasped behind Percy. He turned around to look at the ten-year-old and smiled back.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled.

The five tables clapped, but the second table on the right clapped and cheered the loudest. Thalia forced her lips to thin line and smile before walking up to them. Percy could have sworn she said "Good like, Kelp Boy."

"Jackson, Perseus!" Percy's eyes widened and he sighed. _Why did they have to mention his full name? Why didn't she just call me "Percy"? _

He walked slowly, his face almost as red as Clarrise's hair bandanna. He closed his eyes as he felt the Hat on his head, and a billion pair of eyes on him.

"Hmm, yes. Clever as a Ravenclaw but also very brave to make a perfect Gryffindor…" Percy was slight scared that it would take forever for the Hat to decide. The Hat squirmed on top of Percy's head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Thalia joined the cheering, introducing Percy to the rest of the house. Grover gave him a thumbs up and Bianca smiled up at him.

Percy and Thalia were relieved by the moment they sat on the Gryffindor table, that only the two of them were a Big Three's child, until Professor McGonagall called out two more names. The newest recruits of Camp Half-Blood.

"Di Angelo, Bianca!" Percy could see Bianca adjusting her quiver and whispering something to Zoe before calmly walked to the sorting stool.

"Yes, yes. I see…" The hat murmured to himself. The campers stood still on their spots, a small whispering making the wizards and witches confused; the hunters quiet as usual.

"SLY-RAVENCLAW!"

The farthest table on the right cheered. Percy noticed that they were wearing blue and silver striped ties instead of the gold and red of the Gryffindors. Bianca smiled and headed for that direction, she was greeted by a lot of older students.

"Di Angelo, Nico!"

Nico went pale as he tripped half-way to the stool and the students in front of Percy laughed. He and Thalia turned towards them. One of them continued to laugh, making Percy uncomfortable.

"Just like Neville on our first year." He said, he had flaming red hair and freckles. He faced to another boy who liked a lot younger, with black hair and a cactus plant in his hands. He shook his head and turned to Nico.

"Perfect for Slytherin…" they heard the Hat say. Nico looked like he was sweating in anticipation on the stool.

"Why does he remind me of Malfoy…?" A bushy haired girl asked her friend. Percy's eyes went wide when he recognized the one and only teenage boy in his dreams. It was him. And he could perfectly make out the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He gave the girl a glare and she shrugged and shut up.

"SLY-HUFFLEPUFF!"

Nico's shoulders sagged he walked to the table cheering for him. Bianca smiled at her brother and he returned one, too. Thalia made a choking noise.

"Hufflepuff? What kind of name is that?"

The bushy haired girl looked at her and explained.

"Everyone mocks the Hufflepuff house. I wish they got more respect. They're way better than what others think." She said with a sympathised look on her face when she looked at Nico's table.

"Why?" Percy asked just as both the Stoll brothers got sorted in Gryffindor.

"Because they think they're wimps." A girl identical to the red haired boy said. Silena, Lyanna and Clarisse got sorted in Hufflepuff, much to Clarisse's dismay. Grover and the other satyrs were in Hufflepuff, too. Beckendorf and some of his siblings were in Ravenclaw with some other Athena campers. The only hunters to be in Ravenclaw was Zoë , Bianca and some girl name Ayanna. The others were Gryffindor and some of the boys of the Ares' cabin, Castor and Pollux and a hunter were in Slytherin.

"Slytherins. I hope your friends don't end up with Malfoy." The bushy haired girl said. And that was how the fight between the siblings started.

* * *

><p>As soon as the food came, they all introduced themselves. All of the campers groaned as two almost identical boys named Travis and Connor met the Weasley twins.<p>

"Please don't tell me they play jokes on people, too." Hermione asked, wishing that the Stoll brothers were completely different from the Weasley twins. Much to everyone's dismay, her wish didn't come true. It was then Harry noticed that she was the only one who wasn't touching the food.

"These food are amazing." The girl with the spiky black hair said, who's name was Thalia. Ron said something like "I woah wight…" and Hermione grunted in his comment.

She was still on this S.P.E.W. thing and she said that she wouldn't stop until she got more members. When asked why she wasn't eating, she explained and Travis soon commented; "…That doesn't make any sense…"

"As usual, because NOTHING makes no sense for you, Stoll." A girl with black hair and brown eyes said, rolling her eyes at him as she took a scoop of her pudding.

"Oh shut up, Katie. I don't get why you're not Athena's kid." Travis threw back, which got him a lot of glares and pointing at Percy when his head lowered as he poked on his meat.

Harry was quite shocked when he turned around after the second sorting. As soon as he saw Percy, Harry made a "I-can't-believe-face" and left it at that when they introduced each other. It was quite creepy dreaming about a boy his age at this time. They were all having a great time and that was when the ghosts showed up.

"Hello, new and quite odd Gryffindors." Nearly Headless Nick said.

"Hello Nearly Headless Nick…" Neville greeted while treating his plant.

Nearly Headless Nick rolled his eyes and his tone changed to an annoyed one.

"As I have been telling you for the past 4 years, I prefer Sir Nicholas, please."

"Nearly Headless Nick?" Thalia asked, looking up from her strawberries.

Hermione turned to her and quickly said; "Don't ask if you want your appetite lost."

This caused confusion to the new students, which made Percy ask why he was called "Nearly Headless Nick".

As if asked for the millionth time, he took a clump of his hair and yanked it to his side. They groaned and turned away as soon as they saw his almost detached head.

"Oh gods, I don't think I can finish my pudding." Katie said, sliding the plate in front of her. They all laughed and Harry focused on Professor Dumbledore, who was already standing.

"Shut up, you lot. Dumbledore's up." Harry said.

"Now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-the-term notices." Dumbledore said.

"First-years ought to know that the Forest is out of bounds to students-" he turned to the Gryffindors."and a few older students ought to know by now, too."

The trio smirked and Harry muttered "Never gonna happen." Which caused Hermione and Ron to laugh.

"Mr. Filch our care-taker." Professor Dumbledore pointed to the usual man with a scrunched up look on his face and a cat on his arms. Everyone turned to his direction. Thalia and the others almost choked the air from laughing.

"Has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty second time, to remind you all of that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door."

"Four hundred and sixty second time?" some camper asked from behind while Harry scanned the teacher's table. Hagrid wasn't there, instead it was an odd looking woman sitting on his chair. Harry also saw Dolores Umbridge. The moment Harry recognized her; he made a disgusted look, which caught Hermione's attention.

"We have Professor Grubbly-Plank, filling in for Professor Hagrid this year in Care of Magical Creatures."

"Wait, he was here earlier. He was the one who lead us to the castle." One of the campers said. Hermione turned to her.

"He was?"

"Yeah, but he ran away just as the ghosts appeared."

They all turned back to Dumbledore, "-Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor." Harry rolled his eyes and turned to the others.

"She was in my hearing." Hermione, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny stared at him. "She was one of the people who wanted to expel me. What's she doing here?"

All of them shrugged, just as muffled gasps were heard. Umbridge had interrupted Dumbledore and took on a speech. Her high-pitched noise made Harry's hair tingle. The others must have felt it too. Almost all of them were shuddering. Nobody listened to Umbridge's speech. Halfway through it, all of them were whispering to each other for no reason at all. They all clapped unenthusiastically when she finished.

"That woman is scary," Thalia commented.

Harry had to laugh at this, but soon his laughter was interrupted by the sound of Hermione's urgent voice.

"Ron! Come on, we have to lead the First-years. We'll see you at Gryffindor tower!" She and Ron ran for the door just as the first-years were out.

"Come on, I'll lead you to the Gryffindor Common Room." Harry said, standing up just as the other did.

On the way there, they all bumped into their other campers…and not to meantion the hunters.

"Percy!"

"Hey Grover!"

"Clarisse!"

"Hey Nico, what's up?"

"Travis, Connor…with Katie! Ha!"

"Silena!"

"Thalia and Percy. Wonder how that's going to work out!"

Harry, Ginny and Neville had to stop, they didn't want to bother the joy in their faces as they said hello to fellow campers and siblings. Then three more girls joined in. The two of them were almost identical, and Harry recognized his fellow Ravenclaw. The oldest one with her long black hair and a silver circlet. The other had coppery skin and neatly braided hair, and the last one, blonde hair and those ice cold blue eyes. Penelope Juti, 5th year Ravenclaw.

"Hello Percy, Nico." The younger one said. _That must be Bianca_. His brother, Nico smiled as a response.

"Hey Bianca, Zoë ." The one called Zoe pouted. She must hate Percy so much.

"Hey Penny," Fred and George piped up, smiling. Penelope looked at them as if to strangle them and choke them to death.

"'Ello, Fred, George." Her usual accent were the most distracted the lot and made Travis and Connor try hard not to laugh. She turned red and turned to the Stoll brothers.

"What is so funny?!" she exclaimed, restoring her natural accent; English.

"You're accent," one of them said.

Penelope licked her lips and smiled at them.

"I'm glad you find it funny." She said and rolled her eyes and turned around to leave.

"I'll you see at Ravenclaw Tower."

"Who's that?" Thalia asked.

"Penelope Juti."Bianca responded for Harry. She turned to Nico and grabbed him to a corner and, as siblings; she was giving him explanations and so.

The crowd behind them started to walk away impatiently.

"A great deal addition to the loser house." A familiar voice said behind them.

They all turned behind Harry and a familiar dirty blonde haired boy smirked at him.

"Watch it, Malfoy, my sister's in that house." A boy with dark brown hair warned. Harry figured that he must be the girl Clarisse's brother.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Fred yelled. "If you don't want your bed to be filled with lots of ferrets." George said, raising an eyebrow.

Malfoy made a hesitating look and turned to one of his pals.

"What do you think, Dobrev?" he asked behind his shoulder.

"Much as hard as you try, Weasel, you can't outsmart us." He smirked at the twins. Alistair Dobrev was almost like Malfoy, except for their facial features of course.

Fred almost turned as red as his hair, but George and Ginny tried their best to talk him out of punching Malfoy and Dobrev out of their wits.

There was an intense stare off between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors which were interrupted by the stressed voice of Severus Snape.

"Malfoy, Potter, move it. You're blocking the exit." He said, eyeing Harry with the same "I'm-disappointed-in-you-and-your-behaviour" and walked away with the Slytherins down the dungeons.

"Where are they going?" Nico piped up. They just noticed that he and her sister had finished talking and that Zoe and Bianca had already left.

"Down the dungeons, their Common Room is down the dungeons. Your Common Room is down the kitchens. Better catch them up." Ginny answered, smiling warmly and helping him and the rest of the Hufflepuff campers look for their house mates.

"Where's the Gryffindor Common Room?" Percy asked, his hands on his pockets, looking grave.

"It's on the East. Follow me."

**A/N: Well, welll? Did you like it?! REVIEWS, REVIEWS! **

**Love, **

**HPtilltheveryend**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so that everyone doesn't get confused and so on, there are some chapters where I go to Harry to Percy to Harry and then Percy. And some chapters are going to be... MY (?) point of view, I guess? I am sorry for this...? XDD **

**See you at the end of the chapter! X) **

The scarlet and gold banners of Gryffindor were all plastered to corners of the Tower. The multiple seats and couches were occupied by familiar children in the orange t-shirts, silver attire and wizard robes. The blazing fire supplying as heat and light.

"So, where are you all from?" Hermione asked, her hands intertwined on her lap as she with her legs crossed on the ground in front of the fire.

"We're from a camp for demigods called Camp Half Blood in Long Island Sound, New York." Thalia replied nodding her head.

"Demigods or Demiguise?" Ginny asked, confused. She didn't know which was correct since both of them had "demi" in them and she assumed that they were the same.

"Don't be ridiculous, a demiguise is the creature used for invisibility cloaks. Demigods are off springs of humans and gods." Hermione rambled.

"Never heard of it." Harry murmured, glancing at Hermione and shrugging when she gave him a look and shaking her head.

"What do you guys do at camp? Is it always in summer?" Dean asked, his arms crossed over his chest and leaning against a wall.

Percy turns to him and pursed his lips.

"We train a lot, but like normal camps, we take a break and participate on other activities. Like, capture the flag, chariot racing, Pegasus riding." He paused and took a breath. "All of us usually just stay in the summer, unless you're a year rounder, then, you're there your whole life." And then he leans back on the couch, trying hard not to show how miserable he is.

"What we don't get is, we always get quests when we're in camp, but this year, the only quest that will be fulfilled is the rescue for Artemis." Lee Fletcher, a son of Apollo complained.

Thalia rolled her eyes and glared at Lee before motioning to Percy, who was now staring at the window with a determined face. She waved a hand in front of him before a clap of thunder roared outside, making everyone jump in surprise.

"Don't tell me you're going to jump out that window, Kelp Face."

"Everyone seems to be saying that you're the Boy Who Lived, Harry. Why's that?" Percy instead turned his attention to Harry.

"You know, you and Harry almost look a like." Hermione commented, looking at Harry to Percy.

"Yeah, you kinda do. Except he has glasses."

"And a scar…" Percy said, turning to the speaker.

Harry looked at him half-surprised. It was quite odd for a mysterious son of the sea god would know that he has a scar when he never even knew he existed.

"How did you know I had a scar?"

Everyone's attention suddenly went to Percy who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He couldn't tell EVERYONE that he had a dream and Harry guest appearing in it. So, instead, he went for the not-creepy response.

"I noticed while we were eating dinner."

"Well, that's he's trademark, you see." Ron started, moving away from the wall he was leaning to and sitting beside Hermione facing Percy and the other campers.

"Ron, don't-"

"When he was young, this evil bloke called "Lord Voldemort" came to the Potter's house on Halloween and killed his parents."

"What?" a girl's voice shrieked from behind them.

"And believe it or not, he tried to kill Harry, but the spell back fired and he disappeared, but Harry survived, obviously. And last year, in the last task of the Triwizard Tournament, Voldemort resurrected and he's on the run, planning on another plan to kill Harry." He explained.

Some students stared at Ron and Harry in disgust, like they didn't believe them that Voldemort was back.

"Is he really back, though?" Percy asked, leaning forwards, his hands on his lap, and his eyes fixed on Harry.

Before he could even reply, Seamus walked forwards and started the argument between the truth and not.

"Me mam didn't want me to come back this year." He started, everyone turned towards him.

"Why not?" Harry asked, standing up and facing his friend…or so what Percy thought.

"Let's see…because of you! The Daily Prophet's saying loads about you, Harry. Dumbledore, as well."

"And your mum believes them?"

"Well, no one was there when Cedric died." He insisted.

"Oh, well, I guess you should read the Daily Prophet then, like your stupid mother. It'll tell you everything you need to know!" Harry snapped at him, which made Seamus angrier and gasps escape the mouths of the campers.

"Harry, I don't think you should say things like that." Katie tried to tell Harry, who was only paying attention to Seamus like they were the only people in the room.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!" he yelled angrily.

"I'll have a go to anyone who calls me a liar!" Harry yelled back.

Seamus stayed on his spot and was silent, and then he turns to everyone else and asks one question that must have been hard for the campers to answer. They knew nothing of what happened and if they did say something, Percy knew the fight would get worse so instead they stayed silent, watching the Gryffindors decide whether or not Harry was telling the truth.

"I do. Anyone else with a problem with Harry?" Ron asked, defending his best friend.

Percy was suddenly reminded of Grover. He suddenly remembered 2 years ago when Grover tried to take the blame so Percy couldn't get in trouble for "pushing Nancy to the fountain". He couldn't help but stare at the ground, smiling slightly. When he turned his head back up, he could see Seamus heading for the boy's room and Neville trying to calm Harry down by saying "Well, I believe you, Harry."

Harry, still unconvinced, sighed and sat down in between Ron and Hermione.

"You okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, while Ron patted his back.

"I'm alright." He mumbled and faced Percy. Judging by the look in his eyes, he was obviously upset about something. The rest of the campers refused to talk when things like "Quest", "Artemis" and "Athena" were mentioned.

"What's your story?" Harry asked.

Percy looks at him uncomfortably.

"Uh, I'm a just a troubled kid of Poseidon. That's it, really. And I'm one of the Big Three's children about to save the world. Though, we don't know that yet, because Thalia is the daughter of Zeus."

"Wait, is that supposed to be the quest to save the goddess?" Hermione interrupted, pointing her finger at Percy, her brows pushed together to show her confusion.

"No, that's a different quest. We don't know the prophecy for the 'saving the world' one." Thalia explained, yawning.

"When you say, 'children of the Greek gods', does that mean that ALL of the Greek gods have children?" Hermione asked, confused, yet again.

"Hermione, that's a lot of questions." Ginny laughed behind them, as Hermione didn't pay attention to her.

Percy stared up at the ceiling muttering "uh", while Thalia bit her lip along with other campers who seemed to be really confused and uncomfortable about the question.

"Maybe." Percy muttered, thinking hard. Maybe… Wow, that's a very ironic answer when you know your friend's best friend turned against them because of this.

"We're not really sure…" Thalia added, yawning for the second time. "It's late. I'm going to bed. See ya tomorrow, Percy." She waved goodbye to the Trio and headed for the Girls' rooms.

"We should do the same." Katie nodded, following Thalia and her siblings trailing behind her.

They all nodded and soon they were all laid down on their beds, slowly drifting to sleep.

**A/N: YAY! Okay, so, uh, YAY! :DD **

**Love, **

**HPtilltheveryend**


End file.
